


Comfort in the Dark

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [413]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/08/20: "quit, routine, sensation"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [413]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Comfort in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/08/20: "quit, routine, sensation"

“Today our special guest is social media sensation, known for his outrageous tweets, Stiles Stilinski!”

There was applause. The host stared at him wild-eyed. Stiles’s heart started pounding because he had no idea how he’d got onto a talk show set. Worse, he was in just his underwear, and not a nice pair either.

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice came from nowhere. “Stiles, wake up.”

Sighing, ”Oh my god,” Stiles let his husband’s arms envelop him, the usual routine whenever one of them had a bad dream.

After a minute in Derek’s embrace Stiles’s heart quit hammering.

“Thanks, boo,” he mumbled softly.


End file.
